


Solo schioccando le dita

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Apparently they're just friends who live together, Cohabitation, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post TWOTL, They love each other, Will Graham is a Tease, Will's Oral Fixation, bites, but that's a lie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will e Hannibal convivono pacificamente fino a che una particolare reazione di Hannibal non scatena una serie di interessanti comportamenti di Will.





	Solo schioccando le dita

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo fare la genialata di postare una storia in tema Halloween per Halloween (pensate un po’) ma poi i due infami non mi hanno fatto trovare il centro del racconto.   
> Al momento ho solo l’inizio e il finale e finché Will (perché ovviamente è colpa sua) non mi spiega che cavolo vuole fare la storia rimane lì.
> 
> Però ho questa, in compenso, dove Will sapeva molto bene non solo cosa fare, ma anche cosa dire.   
> È la storia a cui tempo fa avevo accennato in cui i morsi giocano la loro bella parte.

A sera tardi, in veranda, la fresca brezza che caratterizzava il paesino si faceva più frizzante, pizzicava il viso di Hannibal in modo piacevole.

In nessun paese caldo aveva mai trovato la sua condizione climatica ideale.

Scegliere i monti come nascondiglio dopo la loro fuga era stata più un’idea di Will che sua, ma non si era rivelato difficile adattarsi.

La baita era minuscola, ma la prossimità con Will ben accolta.

La dispensa che aveva avuto a Baltimora era più grande di tutta la loro cucina e si sfioravano, spalla contro spalla, ogni volta che ci dovevano stare dentro insieme.

Al mattino, se fuori il tempo era inclemente, facevano colazione sul tavolino pieghevole attaccato alla parete.

Aveva imparato che Will amava quella zona della casa più di qualsiasi altra, forse per la sua frugalità. Spesso invitava Hannibal a mangiare lì, invece che nella saletta da pranzo.

Quella veniva usata per guardare la televisione, sul divano a due posti, o per disegnare sulla tavola rotonda di legno laccato che troneggiava nel centro.

Come se non fosse già abbastanza ridotta, un bel pezzo di quella stanza era occupato dalla scala che portava al piano di sopra, al bagno e alla camera da letto.

Anche con i letti separati, dormire insieme a Will per Hannibal aveva un sapore di intimità mai assaggiato prima. Il respiro di Will nel sonno, i suoi impercettibili lamenti o i bruschi risvegli in preda agli incubi, o le notti insonni. Will nemmeno immaginava a quanto di tutto ciò Hannibal avesse assistito.

E la loro vita insieme si era rivelata una passeggiata al chiaro di luna; poteva anche essere dovuto al loro spirito d’adattamento, ma Hannibal sapeva che era più di quello.

Non c’era più bisogno di scendere a compromessi, o di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Amavano la compagnia l’uno dell’altro.

Quella era stata la rivelazione più sconcertante e anche la più banale.

Hannibal godette del clima fresco e del suono della cascata sulla quale la loro casa era stata costruita finché non scese un buio più fitto e si accesero i due lampioni sul ponte che li collegava alla strada principale.

Fu allora che Will uscì sul balcone e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Devo parlarti, Hannibal,” disse in tono grave. Attese a lungo prima di proseguire.

“Se ti dicessi che vorrei portare a casa qualcuno…?”

Il viso di Will si fissò verso il fiume. A Hannibal irritò non essere guardato in faccia.

Chissà perché aveva pensato che anche Will si sentisse sentimentalmente impegnato con lui; che il sesso non fosse contemplato non era un problema, Hannibal aveva seguito il disinteresse di Will. Ma il sentimento, quello credeva fosse ormai assodato e che Will rivolgesse le sue attenzioni verso qualcun altro non era sicuro di poterlo accettare.

Non fare sesso tra loro era un conto, nessun problema. Farlo con altri… Hannibal non poteva far finta che gli andasse bene.

Alla mancata risposta, Will si voltò interrogativo.

Hannibal cercò di mantenere un’espressione impassibile. “E quindi?” cosa voleva Will, la casa libera? Lui era diventato all’improvviso un coinquilino scomodo? Hannibal arricciò il naso in disgusto.

“Quindi possiamo…parlarne?” chiese Will. Le sopracciglia inarcate e il mento abbassato in un atteggiamento irritante, come a voler intendere che la sua ragionevole richiesta fosse tanto logica da non poter subire critiche.

“E per quale ragione dovresti parlarne con me?” Hannibal piegò la testa da un lato, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Perché sei essenziale per il…progetto.”

Hannibal raddrizzò la schiena. Era tanto basito che sentiva le guance colare come cera. Si schiarì la voce. “Sono essenziale al tuo progetto di portarti qualcuno a casa per fare sesso? Devo partecipare?”

Will sbatté gli occhi. Anche al buio la sua espressione era molto simile a quella dei pesci che usava pescare.

Parlò lento. “Dopo tutte le volte…che abbiamo…in un modo o nell’altro,” Will fece un gesto con la mano, “Collaborato,” decise di usare come termine, “Nell’uccidere… Quando ti dico che voglio portare qualcuno a casa tu pensi che sia per fare una cosa a tre?”

Le labbra tirate di Hannibal stavano cercando di contenere un sorriso; per il buffo fraintendimento, per la gradita notizia di non dover dividere Will con nessuno e per…

“Stai…?” Hannibal si leccò le labbra. Quello un gesto eloquente che non poté trattenere, “Stai pensando a qualcuno in particolare?”

“Credevo fossimo più in sintonia di così, Hannibal,” Will pronunciò il suo nome come fatto mille altre volte, con quella punta di malizia e il sospiro all’inizio. Per non parlare della scelta dei termini da utilizzare… Stava cercando di sedurlo. La cosa che Will forse ignorava era che non doveva mai sforzarsi troppo per avere la sua completa attenzione. “Pensavo che il caro signor Crali avesse ispirato entrambi.”

Gli si sollevò un angolo della bocca in risposta: Will non mancava mai di stupirlo, anche se si prendeva il suo tempo per farlo. Quella era una cosa che Hannibal aveva imparato vivendo con lui: non andavano allo stesso ritmo, ma c’era sempre un punto in cui alla fine si incontravano.

Ammetteva ormai senza riserve, almeno con se stesso, che se avesse capito questa caratteristica di Will molto prima avrebbe evitato la metà degli errori fatti con lui.

“Parlami del tuo disegno,” mormorò Hannibal.

Will sghignazzò, “Oh, no. Prima voglio sapere perché sembravi così infastidito all’idea che mi portassi qualcuno in casa…e non per ucciderlo.”

“Dovrei gradire che tu viva una vita dissoluta…”

Non riuscì a finire la frase. Will proruppe in una risata che Hannibal archiviò subito nel suo palazzo mentale, cercò nei ricordi per confrontarla con qualcosa che le assomigliasse e dovette risalire al giorno in cui gli aveva portato la colazione in camera d’albergo e l’aveva paragonato ad una fragile tazza da tè. Allora Will aveva riso per la prima e unica volta, ma niente che fosse all’altezza del suono allegro, spontaneo e libero che aveva appena sentito.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di farlo di nuovo; una sfortuna che non fosse possibile emettere un suono simile a comando. Hannibal avrebbe gradito alimentare la sua anima con quella roca vibrazione tutti i giorni.

“Posso sapere cosa ti diverte tanto?” finse un indifferente sdegno.

Will rispose tra i singhiozzi, “Da quando avere un amante equivarrebbe a dissolutezza?” soffocò l’ultima risata, “Semmai quello che abbiamo fatto noi rientra nella definizione.”

“Non abbiamo fatto niente,” commentò Hannibal.

“Intendevo uccidere,” specificò Will come se stesse parlando ad un bambino.

Hannibal sostenne il suo sguardo.

“Tu cosa intendevi?” domandò Will.

Dio, tra prenderlo per il collo e baciarlo non sapeva cosa preferire; ma con Will quello era sempre stato un altro dei problemi.

“Sto unicamente seguendo il tuo discorso che pare avere una linea ben precisa, Will,” sentì che fosse il suo turno di stuzzicare.

“Sarebbe?”

“Una serie di accenni volti ad essere fraintesi?” ribatté Hannibal.

“Allo scopo di…?”

Hannibal si strinse nelle spalle, “Alludere a parole a quello che non faresti mai in concreto?”

Will ridacchiò di nuovo. Non come in precedenza, ma Hannibal non se ne lamentò. Non era il suo compleanno e stava amando gli inattesi regali.

“Questa è la psicologia che vuoi usare con me? Davvero?” Will alzò un palmo al cielo. “Sfidarmi a mangiare i vermi come fanno i ragazzini tra loro?”

“La metafora da te usata è piuttosto azzardata,” considerò Hannibal, “E se ben ricordi quello che volevo mangiassi… L’hai mangiato.”

Fu Will a passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, stavolta. E Hannibal non riuscì in alcun modo a capire se l’azione fosse stata spontanea o voluta. Will era un abile manipolatore, pari solo ad un’altra persona al mondo.

“Dà una certa soddisfazione, devo ammetterlo,” affermò Will dopo attenta considerazione.

“Cosa?”

“Averti in pugno e…” Will sollevò una spalla, “Letteralmente a pendere dalle mie labbra. A parole tanto sicuro di essere quello che manovra il gioco, ma a fatti così disperatamente innamorato di me da non ricordarti nemmeno più come ti chiami.”

Ammise, con un po’ di difficoltà a chiudere la bocca che gli si era aperta mentre Will parlava, che il ragazzo aveva un immenso talento per i discorsi che non lasciavano spazio a repliche. Ne aveva già avuto un assaggio, ma in quell’occasione erano ancora separati da un vetro e Will era furioso.

“Quando avessi voglia di fare sesso mi basterebbe schioccare le dita, vero?”

Hannibal si era sbagliato, ora sì che Will aveva lasciato cadere il microfono.

O almeno questo era ciò che Will credeva.

“Tu prova a schioccarle, Will,” rispose Hannibal. Il sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra non era canzonatorio, Will lo stava stuzzicando in modo delizioso e lui non poteva fare a meno di godere del momento.

“Può darsi che lo farò, prima o poi,” Will annuì più volte. “Ma potrebbe anche essere che non lo farò mai,” scosse la testa con espressione affranta.

“Sarò qui a…pendere dalle tue labbra,” ripeté Hannibal.

La lotta di sguardi che ingaggiarono durò qualche secondo.

“Se volessi avrei i miei modi per farti mangiare cose peggiori di quelle che tu hai fatto mangiare a me,” mormorò Will, “Tu lo sai, vero?”

La curiosità di Hannibal sulle tecniche di manipolazione di Will era alle stelle più o meno da quando Will era uscito dall’Istituto psichiatrico e aveva cominciato il suo doppio gioco molto seducente.

Se questo benedetto ragazzo si fosse messo in testa di portare il gioco di seduzione solo di poco più in là, sul piano fisico, cosa sarebbe riuscito a fare?

Al consolidato silenzio di Hannibal, Will rispose sfoderando tutti i suoi denti bianchi. Guardandolo, Hannibal pensò che forse sul piano fisico poteva anche controllarsi, ma l’adorazione per Will, quella era irrefrenabile.

 

 

Svegliarsi in piena notte per Hannibal era diventata un’eventualità piuttosto consueta, dormendo accanto a Will.

Di solito però Will lo svegliava senza volerlo, al contrario di quanto appena fatto.

“Sei sveglio?” domandò Will.

A Hannibal ci volle qualche secondo per cercare la finestra alla sua sinistra e constatare che i due lampioni fuori erano ancora accesi. Piena notte.

“Mi hai tirato…per un braccio,” scandì Hannibal.

“Infatti. Per svegliarti. Sei sveglio?”

Hannibal non ribatté, ringhiò.

Anche con le persiane chiuse la luce filtrava; ma del fatto che i lampioni rimanessero accesi tutta la notte nessuno dei due si era mai lamentato. Condividevano in segreto il piacere di dormire con una fonte di luce che trasformasse le tenebre in semplici ombre.

Will era un’ombra dispettosa e loquace ma, in quella parziale oscurità, anche qualcosa di sinistro e bellissimo, in perfetto accordo con la sua anima.

“Stavo pensando…” cominciò Will.

“Perché bisbigli?” chiese Hannibal a voce alta. “Tutte le persone che c’erano da svegliare sono sveglie, Will.”

Will ridacchiò col viso rivolto al soffitto. Hannibal rinunciò a combattere e rivolse lo sguardo in alto anche lui.

“Stavo pensando,” ritornò a bisbigliare. Certo. Perché Will non gli dava mai retta, nemmeno nelle sciocchezze. Will faceva sempre di testa sua ed era assolutamente, in ogni modo possibile, irresistibile e stimolante. “Che i letti sono troppo piccoli. Il letto non sarebbe un buon posto se… Io schioccassi le dita.”

“Schioccale sulle scale,” ribatté Hannibal pacato. “Quello è un ottimo posto per…”

“L’evento,” asserì Will con tono di voce più fermo.

Parlare al buio era comodo, perché si poteva sorridere senza renderlo noto. Aveva più volte confermato che la convivenza con Will era stata finora entusiasmante, ma era appena passata ad un grado impossibile da valutare.

Will spiritoso e smaliziato nel cuore della notte? Meno male che Hannibal sapeva di non trovarsi nel bel mezzo di un sogno.

“Mh… Un’alternativa alle scale non c’è?” domandò Will.

“No.”

“Vuoi stare a faccia in giù sulle scale? Non è scomodo?” chiese ancora Will. “Questo sempre che tu voglia stare a faccia in giù,” considerò Will, “Mh? Preferisci di faccia o di spalle?”

“Quanti eventi sono programmati?” domandò Hannibal e nella stanza riecheggiò un’altra di quelle risate che avrebbero potuto facilmente mandare Hannibal fuori di testa.

Quanto rideva Will parlando di sesso… Se l’avesse immaginato, Hannibal avrebbe toccato l’argomento tempo addietro. Era stato così convinto del suo completo disinteresse.

E invece ora… Cosa aveva scatenato Will?

Era stato quel suo moto di stizza riguardo alla possibilità che Will potesse farlo con qualcun altro. Will aveva colto l’occasione, si era sentito abbastanza sicuro da addentrarsi nel territorio solo in quel momento.

Al solito, Will andava istigato, ma poi proseguiva da sé in modo encomiabile.

“Uno solo,” Will alzò un dito, “Uno. Quanti ne volevi? Non è mica una svendita. E poi hai una certa età.”

“Certo. Ma pensavo che privarti di qualcosa che ti piace non è saggio.”

Will rise di nuovo.

“E comunque, fammi capire, tu schiocchi le dita ed io mi metto a faccia in giù sulle scale? Non sarebbe più logico il contrario?” Hannibal gesticolò in aria preso dal discorso, “Se tu richiedi sesso, non dovrei essere io a soddisfarti?”

La risposta a questa domanda sarebbe stata interessante. Tutto quel discorso era molto più che interessante. Mesi a chiacchierare di fatti personali l’uno di fronte all’altro nello studio di Baltimora non avevano portato ad un discorso così interessante.

“Mh. Non hai tutti i torti,” concordò Will, “Ma non sono del tutto sicuro che sarebbe una saggia idea farmi penetrare da te una seconda volta.”

Hannibal sigillò le labbra quasi mangiandosele entrambe. La fitta di piacere provata al solo accennare la parola era stata tanto forte che si chiese come avesse fatto a vivere a contatto con Will tutto quel tempo senza impazzire.

Viaggiava davvero a pari passo con lui; l’indifferenza di Will teneva Hannibal a bada, ma non appena Will si destava lui si animava come un fuoco a contatto con la benzina. E questo toccava ogni aspetto della loro relazione.

“Non hai nulla da temere, sarò gentile,” disse Hannibal. Stava davvero eccitandosi solo parlando.

Chissà che non fosse l’intenzione di Will fin dall’inizio. Il ragazzo era sveglio.

“Quanti amanti uomini hai avuto?” chiese Will di punto in bianco. La voce sembrava meno giocosa.

“Se mi stai chiedendo il numero quello non lo ricordo,” ribatté Hannibal, “Ma ricordo che mi è bastato… Schioccare le dita.”

“Non fatico a crederlo,” sussurrò Will carezzevole.

“Davvero?” si stupì Hannibal, “Allora tu saresti l’unico che non riuscirò ad avere schioccando le dita?”

“Io sono l’unico con cui ottenere quello non ti basterebbe. Tu mi vuoi per sempre, per questo sono io quello che può schioccare le dita. Oppure no. E tu resterai lo stesso.”

Il bello era che Will non stava deliberatamente cercando di essere crudele.

Stava solo elencando dei fatti.

E visto che erano verità, Hannibal poteva anche accettarle senza controbattere. Del resto la risposta serena di Will riguardo alla penetrazione gliel’aveva fatto amare ancora di più. Quindi era vero, non c’era limite a quello che Hannibal provava per lui, che Will fosse disposto al contatto fisico o meno non faceva alcuna differenza.

 

 

Will non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso per tutta la durata della cena.

Di una differenza abissale rispetto a quella che Hannibal considerava la loro cena per eccellenza, quella consumata nella convinzione che il piatto principale del banchetto fosse la carne della Lounds.

Allora Will era stato ammiccante e seducente; era stato sguardi, sorrisi, parole sussurrate, perfino doppi sensi ironici.

E poi quella forchetta che si insinuava nella sua bocca al rallentatore, il contatto visivo mantenuto anche quando ne scivolava fuori. Soprattutto quando scivolava fuori.

Hannibal si era saziato più delle scene che Will aveva regalato alla sua immaginazione che del lomo saltado nel suo piatto.

Questa cena era stato l’esatto opposto.

Hannibal l’oggetto al centro dell’attenzione di Will.

O meglio… La sua bocca al centro dell’attenzione. Will non aveva guardato altro.

Perché chiedersi se anche la fissazione orale avesse un qualche disegno preciso alla base? Hannibal preferiva godere delle deliziose trovate di Will giorno per giorno.

“Ti piace mordere?” chiese Will appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo.

Hannibal gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi, la lingua passò da sola sulle labbra in un gesto che anticipò la piacevole apertura del discorso.

“Non intendo in generale,” chiarì Will, “Lo so benissimo che ti piace mordere, ma intendo… Anche a letto, durante il sesso?”

Non poteva definirsi stupito dalla piega che le conversazioni di Will avevano preso, eppure il pizzicore caldo che la domanda e il suo tono di voce gli avevano provocato era inaspettato.

“Secondo te?” ribatté Hannibal.

“Mh, secondo me sì,” sussurrò Will.

“Sai cosa esprime questo tipo di pratica?” chiese di rimando Hannibal.

“Certo, aggressività, sadismo… Vuoi tutto l’elenco delle patologie di chi ama mordere gli altri?”

“E deduci che mi piaccia farlo da questo…elenco? Sono patologico?” domandò Hannibal. Per dare spessore alla domanda mise in bocca un pezzo di carne più grosso dei precedenti.

“Oh, non mi importa,” Will scosse la testa innocente, “Lo chiedevo solo per una mia speranza.”

Hannibal cercò di non cascare nella trappola. Stava cercando con tutte le sue forze. Masticò più piano per darsi il tempo di rispondere.

“Davvero?” riuscì solo a chiedere, con un finto interesse a solo scopo informativo.

“Penso mi piacerebbe se tu mi mordessi,” considerò Will. Tornò ad affondare la forchetta nella quiche. “Ti piacerebbe mordermi?”

Che espressione aveva.

Hannibal l’avrebbe preso lì sul tavolo in quell’esatto momento, tra piatti, bicchieri e cibo ancora da finire. Avrebbe voluto vedere le reazioni ad un’azione del genere su quel bel viso irriverente.

E Will gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare.

Forse l’avrebbe pagata cara dopo, in qualche modo, Will avrebbe trovato un modo per fargliela pagare, ma per quei momenti che avrebbero avuto sarebbe stato un idillio.

Will lo osservava con un sopracciglio sollevato, “Sei distratto per qualche motivo?” chiese sarcastico, “Perché non hai risposto alla mia domanda.”

“Se vuoi che io ti morda non hai che da chiederlo, mio caro Will,” disse Hannibal non appena riemerse dalle sue fantasie.

Will strofinò le dita tra loro, come sempre faceva mentre considerava cosa dire o cosa fare, l’altra mano lasciò la forchetta che tintinnò contro il bordo del piatto. Tolse il tovagliolo dalle gambe, si asciugò la bocca e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.

Spostò indietro la sedia. Raggiunse Hannibal all’altro capo del tavolo e si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua. Si slacciò due bottoni della camicia.

“Preferisci il collo?” chiese inclinando la testa, “O quale altra parte? Un braccio? Qui?” si accarezzò con un dito l’interno del polso.

Gli venne voglia di affondare i denti nella sua carne, non importava dove. Il piatto perse ogni attrattiva e Hannibal lo allontanò per appoggiare un gomito sul tavolo. Si sporse verso Will e gli accarezzò il collo della camicia senza toccarlo.

“Non offri nient’altro?” gli chiese.

“Mmh,” mormorò Will compiaciuto, “Hai suggerimenti?”

“Moltissime altre parti morbide in cui affondare i denti sotto alla cintura, Will,” disse. Col dito tirò il bordo della sua camicia. Il lato del collo e l’incavo della spalla erano terribilmente invitanti. “Glutei, interno coscia, polpaccio,” le pupille di Will si allargarono. Probabilmente non mentiva sul fatto di apprezzare i morsi.

“Questo sei tu che schiocchi le dita, Will?” chiese Hannibal.

“No,” mormorò Will, “Voglio vedere quanto autocontrollo hai,” ridacchiò.

Gli piaceva che Will gli parlasse a distanza così ravvicinata; le labbra rosa scuro brillavano quando la lingua ci passava sopra per inumidirle, gli occhi non erano mai dello stesso colore e al momento erano di un bel verde acqua che da lontano difficilmente si poteva apprezzare. Will sapeva di noce moscata e panna fresca, odori così flebili che solo Hannibal poteva discernere.

“Mi stai offrendo parti del tuo corpo da…assaggiare, nella speranza che io ti implori di concedermi tutto il pasto?” domandò Hannibal.

Le labbra di Will si distesero in un sorriso più largo, ma senza denti. Gli occhi erano intensi, brillavano. Si stava divertendo e si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

E Hannibal lo amava.

Will si sporse, gli mise una mano su una coscia per sostegno e voltò il viso.

Il suo odore lo investì più forte che in qualunque altra occasione. Il suo odore, quello non modificato da agenti esterni, quello non coperto da disgustosi dopobarba o profumi da supermercato. L’odore di Will, mai stato così vicino e di certo mai con queste intenzioni.

Dopotutto Will non aveva alcun torto: si sentiva molto debole di fronte a questa offerta, Hannibal sapeva che l’avrebbe colta non appena gli era stata fatta.

Solo un assaggio, dunque…

Schiuse le labbra prima di raggiungere il collo. Quando la pelle, più delicata sotto al lobo, entrò in contatto con la sua bocca, ne sentì subito il sapore. Odore e sapore si mescolarono insieme. Chiuse i denti sul muscolo che si tese alla sollecitazione. Poi si rilassò. E poi si tese nuovamente.

La mano che Will aveva sulla sua coscia lo ghermì e Hannibal addentò e leccò insieme, un morso deciso che non voleva ferire. Ma gli avrebbe lasciato il segno, l’avrebbe fatto apposta.

Se era solo un assaggio, che la vittima se lo ricordasse per più tempo possibile.

“Puoi mordere più forte,” mormorò Will come avesse intuito la sua intenzione di marchiarlo e la appoggiasse. Hannibal respirò a fondo, la bocca ancora aperta contro la sua pelle, il suo odore a inondargli narici e polmoni. E per la prima volta comprese appieno cosa Will intendesse con _schioccare le dita_.

Con quella voce avrebbe potuto impartirgli qualsiasi ordine e lui l’avrebbe eseguito.

Si allontanò da Will, le labbra umide si staccarono dal suo collo come nastro adesivo. “Non essere ingordo, Will,” lo prese in giro, “Accontentati.”

Seguì il movimento della lingua di Will che passò rapida ad umettarsi una volta di più quelle belle labbra rosa scuro.

“Sono colpito,” disse Will, “Avrei detto che eri…” le mani salirono lungo le sue cosce, “Piuttosto preso.”

“È già visibile,” rispose Hannibal accarezzandogli col pollice il segno rosso sul collo, “Si vedrà allo specchio. Non era quello che volevi?”

Hannibal si alzò da tavola con un sorriso. Se era un gioco a punti ne aveva appena segnato uno.

 

Tenne gli occhi chiusi nonostante fosse sveglio già dal primo scossone.

Una mano di Will era sulla sua spalla e ad intervalli regolari lo agitava. Era certo che Will sapesse molto bene di averlo svegliato solo facendo cigolare le molle del letto quando si era alzato, ma era curioso di vedere fin dove si sarebbe spinto.

“Dottor Lecter…” sussurrò Will, come al solito, a dispetto della sua intenzione di svegliarlo. Hannibal sorrise internamente all’utilizzo dell’appellativo preferito ai tempi di Baltimora.

Tra le altre cose, sospettava anche che Will sapesse che ascendente aveva quell’appellativo su di lui.

Non ricevendo risposta, Will passò dalla pressione della mano sulla spalla, al mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui.

Era girato sul lato, quindi Will finì per cavalcargli un fianco.

“Lo so che sei sveglio,” dichiarò con le mani appoggiate ai due lati del suo corpo. Era abbassato su di lui e per niente preoccupato di sollevare il bacino in modo da non appoggiarsi con tutto il basso ventre. Non c’era niente che Hannibal non riuscisse a distinguere solo al contatto, anche solo quello con le sue costole.

E i capelli di Will gli sfioravano la tempia.

“Se lo sai perché ti stai impegnando tanto?” disse con voce indolente.

“Per darti sui nervi,” ammise spudorato.

“Allora per quello ti stai adoperando fin troppo, ti basta molto meno.”

“Ah ah. Reagisci meglio all’insolenza quando si tratta di me, l’hai notato?” disse Will, “Se ti trattassi coi guanti non ti piacerebbe così tanto,” Will si appoggiò col mento sulla sua spalla. “Hai passato la vita ad eliminare la scortesia da questo mondo e vai a perdere la testa proprio per un villano come me.”

La risata gli fece tremolare le spalle e fu impossibile nasconderla a Will. E a quale scopo poi? Il brillante ragazzo stava mettendo l’anima in questa sua missione, qualunque essa fosse. Will rise con lui e quello fu come al solito un bonus alla già straordinaria piega che aveva preso la loro convivenza ormai da qualche giorno.

“Perdere la testa non è proprio l’espressione corretta,” disse Hannibal. “Direi che sono più tollerante nei tuoi confronti perché… Sei il mio pari. Non può essere scortesia se sei mio pari.”

Will inclinò la testa per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. La luce dei lampioni fuori permetteva quella visuale fatta di ombre e chiaroscuri che Hannibal amava. E Will aveva lo stesso aspetto dei sogni prima che il risveglio cominciasse a cancellarli.

“Voglio che mi mordi un’altra volta,” disse serio, si leccò le labbra.

Hannibal ruotò il busto, finché si trovò faccia a faccia con lui. Will lo cavalcava all’altezza dello stomaco e la sua faccia era vicina, bellissima, così circondata da quei morbidi ricci.

“La scelta del posto spetta a me stavolta,” disse Hannibal come fosse una condizione necessaria allo svolgimento del compito.

Non lo era.

“Ah, funziona così?” chiese Will, il sopracciglio scattò all’insù, sfrontato. Lo rese istantaneamente dieci volte più sexy.

Si sollevò sulle braccia e si mise seduto su di lui a busto dritto e braccia aperte. “Prego.”

Hannibal lo sollevò di peso senza tanti complimenti, facendolo scivolare più in basso per potersi mettere seduto anche lui. Will mise le mani indietro per non rotolare sulla schiena e Hannibal approfittò della sua instabilità per ribaltare le posizioni e tenerlo fermo sotto di lui.

“Woah!” si lamentò Will. Rise. “Ho esagerato? Ti ho stuzzicato troppo?”

“No,” ribatté Hannibal. “Preferisco cacciare dall’alto.”

Gli sollevò la maglietta con uno strattone, si abbassò e lo morsicò sul pettorale, poco sopra al capezzolo, dove era riuscito a pizzicare la carne non troppo tesa dai muscoli sotto.

Un lamento sommesso da parte di Will che poteva essere fastidio come piacere, un “Mh!” che fu un ansito. Hannibal non lo lasciò subito, tra il buon sapore e il piacevole riscontro uditivo non riusciva a riaprire la bocca. E poi il segno rosso conseguente doveva rimanere ben visibile.

“Ancora, fallo ancora, ancora,” intonò Will.

Hannibal lo prese per i polsi, lottò per non farlo liberare, si riappoggiò con la bocca sulla sua pelle mentre lo teneva fermo. “Dimmi cosa vuoi Will, dimmelo chiaramente.”

“No, sei tu che lo vuoi, io non ho proprio nulla da chiederti,” Will sollevò testa e busto e gli parlò sui capelli, “Perché non lo ammetti che stai impazzendo?”

“Oppure potresti tu ammettere,” Hannibal sedò l’ennesimo tentativo di Will di eludere la sua presa, “Di essere alla disperata ricerca di attenzioni,” concluse Hannibal con affanno.

Entrambi immobili si fissarono. La strana posizione in cui si trovavano era un groviglio di arti. Hannibal non sapeva più se fosse lui a tenere prigioniero Will o il contrario. La stanza stava anche diventando troppo calda. Il letto era troppo caldo.

“Chi l’avrebbe detto, siamo diventati due idioti,” dichiarò Will.

“Parla per te,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Vuoi sculacciarmi perché sono stato cattivo?” chiese Will. L’espressione innocente di un bambino, il tono presuntuoso di un adolescente e la sensualità di un adulto. Come ci riusciva?

“Mmh, vuoi vedere se riesco a trattenermi anche in quel caso o se finisco per ucciderti?”

Will ansimava. Hannibal era sicuro che se avesse potuto vederlo alla luce il suo viso sarebbe stato di un bel rosa acceso, soprattutto le guance e il collo. Il segno del morso lì sarebbe apparso lievemente più scuro. Stava sorridendo ma non in modo plateale; era una lieve increspatura delle labbra e quella scintilla negli occhi di chi mirava a divertirsi ed era soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto.

“Vuoi rimanere così tutta la notte?” chiese ancora Will.

“Perché no? Mi pare di capire che il mio vicino di letto non ha alcuna intenzione di dormire.”

“Ok,” Will si rilassò nella presa. Hannibal sentì scivolare a lato la gamba con cui Will lo stava agganciando dietro al ginocchio. “Niente più morsi allora?” domandò guardando il soffitto.

“No.”

“Capisco,” annuì Will, “Quindi che si fa?”

“Potresti tacere, per cominciare,” ribatté Hannibal. Gli lasciò i polsi ma senza spostare le mani, intanto riappoggiò la testa sul cuscino. Aveva una gamba attorno alla vita di Will ed era mezzo sdraiato su di lui anche perché il letto non consentiva di prendere più spazio.

Rimasero così in tacito accordo di continuare la notte nel medesimo spazio. Che Will l’avesse fatto intenzionalmente o se si fosse intestardito per provocarlo in tutti i modi possibili gli era sconosciuto, ma il risultato finale non gli dispiaceva: abbracciare Will nel sonno per lui non aveva minor valore che baciarlo, farci sesso, amarlo o morderlo. Era tutto sullo stesso piano.

“Te l’avevo detto che il letto era troppo piccolo,” sussurrò Will ad un certo punto, qualche minuto prima di addormentarsi.

 

 

 

 

“Pesi un quintale.”

La frase che Will scelse per svegliarlo il mattino dopo lo fece grugnire e strofinare il viso sul cuscino. I capelli di Will gli solleticarono il naso. “Sei nel mio letto,” borbottò di rimando, senza aggiungere altro.

“E hai una gamba che preme tra le mie,” proseguì Will.

“Sempre il mio letto.”

In compenso il braccio di Will era appoggiato sulla sua gamba e ogni tanto le dita stringevano la carne sotto. Quando era in presenza di Will tutto diventava più percepibile, era impossibile non rendersi conto di ogni minimo contatto, odore, suono. Will voltò il capo e anche ad occhi chiusi Hannibal seppe di avere la sua bocca vicina alla fronte.

“Lo sai che forse sto per ammettere che hai vinto e che probabilmente non sei poi così pazzo di me come credevo,” mormorò Will. Sì, la bocca era sulla sua fronte, Hannibal sentì il suo fiato contro le sopracciglia e sulle palpebre. “Non sono serviti neanche gli inviti a mordermi…”

Pensava di fregarlo.

Hannibal sorrise a quell’ultimo tentativo.

Will sperava che lui smentisse queste affermazioni una volta avuta la soddisfazione di essere stato proclamato vincitore.

“Nessun problema, non è la prima volta che ti sei sbagliato, Will,” ribatté Hannibal.

Condivisero una risata perché Will era uno sportivo.

 

 

Quella stessa sera Hannibal rientrò in casa dopo un pomeriggio trascorso alla ricerca di un negozio di gastronomia che si era rivelato essere nella città limitrofa.

Le luci dei lampioni erano già accese quando aprì la porta di casa.

Si trovò Will di fronte, ansimante. La posa quella di un pugile, gli occhi fissi sull’avversario, il mento basso, le mani pronte a colpire.

L’avversario era di fronte a lui, ma in ginocchio, tentava di usare il tavolo come appoggio per rialzarsi. A giudicare dalla profonda ferita alla fronte, Hannibal non credeva che gli sarebbe stato possibile.

Era lì lì per perdere i sensi, doveva avere la vista annebbiata, le mani e le gambe formicolanti.

Tre… Due… Uno.

L’uomo scivolò e cadde di faccia a terra, ai piedi di Will.

Hannibal chiuse la porta senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Appoggiò la busta di carta coi suoi acquisti sul pavimento. “Questo è…?” si rivolse a Will.

“Già,” Will annuì e Hannibal si accorse del livido all’angolo della bocca, una macchia rosa che si sarebbe scurita nel tempo. “Quello con cui pensavi volessi avere un incontro a tre,” sogghignò risultando anche più bello. Se era possibile.

“Perché non mi hai aspettato?” domandò Hannibal, “Se qualcosa fosse andato storto, se ti avesse ferito…?”

“Volevo,” rispose Will, “Dio volevo aspettarti, sarebbe stato… Perfetto… Se ci fossi stato anche tu,” Will parlava a scatti, come in delirio. Il respiro affannoso non accennava a placarsi. “Ma non c’era un’occasione migliore… Ho dovuto farlo.”

Will gli indicò l’uomo. “Vuoi…?”

Hannibal scosse la testa, “No, Will… Dimmi il tuo disegno.”

La sera in cui Will aveva messo in display il corpo di Tier era ancora un vivido ricordo nella sua mente che però col tempo si era colorato delle tinte della menzogna, quella che Will gli aveva raccontato all’epoca per irretirlo.

Non c’era finzione in quello che Hannibal gli vide fare quella notte. Will non esitò a porre fine alla vita dell’uomo come fosse un angelo della morte. Nessuna punizione, nessuna tortura inflitta, una semplice esecuzione. L’uomo non si riprese dallo svenimento e Will si limitò a tagliargli la gola.

Mentre il sangue scorreva fuori dal corpo, operò sugli organi, a mani nude, toccando carne, muscoli e tendini come fossero le parti di un motore da rimettere in ordine.

In tutti gli anni della sua vita trascorsi ad uccidere, mai Hannibal era stato fisicamente eccitato dall’atto. Né dalla caccia.

Non era mai stato il piacere sessuale a muoverlo.

Quindi ritrovarsi eccitato e quasi incapace di ragionare al cospetto di Will con le mani immerse in un corpo gli giunse nuovo ed inaspettato.

Afferrò l’uomo per le braccia, lo spinse a terra e lo baciò avidamente, prima la sua bocca chiusa e poi ne leccò l’interno quando Will la aprì, forse per ricambiare, forse solo per dirgli qualcosa. Hannibal lo baciò e basta, senza respiro.

Quando si staccò da lui, prese i suoi capelli tra le dita per scoprirgli la fronte e lo sporcò del sangue della vittima che aveva sulle mani; si eccitò di più.

Ma trovò lo stesso la voce per parlare. “L’hai fatto apposta? Addirittura a questo sei arrivato per dimostrare che avevi ragione?” domandò a Will.

“Su cosa?” chiese Will di rimando.

“Sul fatto che ti basta schioccare le dita,” Hannibal sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo.

“A dire il vero… La credevo… Chiusa quella partita,” rispose Will costretto a parlare tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Allora diciamo che ne hai appena aperta un’altra,” disse Hannibal.

“E che succede in questa?”

Era un peccato toglierla, perché anche quella era sporca di sangue, tuttavia Hannibal afferrò i lembi della maglia di Will e la sollevò fino a scoprirgli il petto, gliela fece passare sopra alla testa lasciando fuori solo la sua bocca, per tenergli coperti gli occhi.

Quelle labbra rosa scuro semiaperte annaspavano alla ricerca di aria, Hannibal immaginò non tanto perché il naso era sotto alla maglia, ma perché il gioco si era fatto più caldo.

Lo baciò, togliendogli anche quel filo di respiro incamerato, più che altro gli addentò delicatamente le labbra e le tirò per vedere se potevano diventare più scure di com’erano.

Gli morsicò una guancia, il mento. “Farei qualunque cosa solo per appoggiare la mia bocca sulla tua pelle,” ansimò mordendo il mento un’altra volta, “Per vederti ancora così mi strapperei il cuore. E tu lo sai, l’hai sempre saputo.”

“Mh,” il suono proveniente da Will era a metà tra un ringhio e un lamento, Hannibal non lo vide annuire ma immaginò che fosse il suo modo per dire che sì, lo sapeva, lo sapeva eccome.

Si sdraiò su di lui, mentre gli sfilava la maglia e la spostava di lato, incapace di muoversi più di così. Aveva bisogno di questo contatto più di quanto avesse mai immaginato; solo adesso che l’aveva sotto di sé, eccitato e disponibile, poteva comprendere fino a che punto tutto questo gli era necessario. Avrebbe davvero dato qualunque cosa per questo.

Lo morsicò sul collo. Will piegò la testa così docilmente da sembrare privo di sensi. Ma Hannibal lo sentì muoversi, languido, i fianchi che si alzavano alla ricerca di un maggiore contatto. I vestiti bruciavano addosso.

Scese a mordergli una spalla; lì chiuse i denti stretti, finché non sentì Will gemere un “Ah!” e infilargli le dita tra i capelli. Allora passò al braccio, anche lì poté mordere con forza.

“Spesso mi sono chiesto come sarebbe masticare la tua carne,” mormorò Hannibal strofinando le labbra sul segno rosso appena lasciato, “La sua consistenza sotto i denti, il sapore… Sarebbe succosa,” lo leccò per sottolineare le sue parole, baciò la parte, “E perfetta per ricette d’alta cucina,” sorrise sempre appoggiato alla sua pelle, che era arrossata, umida e ora sapeva di entrambi.

Intrecciò le dita con la sua mano e gliela portò sopra alla testa. Incrociò il suo sguardo; con gli occhi socchiusi e il viso acceso le labbra rosa scuro erano il perfetto completamento del disegno. Stavolta Hannibal lo baciò con devozione, lentamente, assaporando con cura quello che prima aveva solo lambito. La carne lì era tanto morbida che avrebbe potuto staccarla solo premendo mascella e mandibola tra loro quel poco di più. Al contrario, tutto ciò che voleva fare era succhiare e sentirlo gemere. E ad ogni passaggio della sua lingua all’interno di quella bocca sprofondava sempre di più in uno stato di completo abbandono: lo amava, Dio lo amava senza riserve e lo voleva disperatamente.

Lasciò le sue labbra con uno schiocco umido che ancora una volta lo rimandò al masticare carne appena scottata sulla piastra, ancora al sangue. “Hannibal…” ansimò Will e lui lo zittì appoggiandogli una mano sulla bocca.

Scese a morderlo sul petto, più giù sul fianco dove prese la carne a bocca piena facendolo contorcere per il solletico e forse anche per il dolore, e infine lo morsicò due volte attorno all’ombelico, la pancia non più tesa come un tempo si lasciò pizzicare con gli incisivi.

Will sussultò e rise contro la sua mano.

Lasciò la parte superiore del suo corpo come fosse un lontano pianeta già esplorato e si abbassò completamente tra le sue gambe.

Will guardò in basso, la testa inclinata, estenuato e fluttuante nella bolla di piacere che sembrava avvolgerlo. Hannibal voleva dargli di più.

Gli slacciò i pantaloni senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso; indolente, il corpo di Will ondeggiò ad ogni strattone delle sue mani su bottoni e cerniera.

Hannibal lo vide chiudere gli occhi per quell’attimo in cui lui lo scoprì e lo liberò dalla costrizione del tessuto. Un sollievo che a lui ancora non era concesso e che cominciava a diventare necessario.

Will appoggiò le mani sul petto, continuando a fissarlo. “Non mordere più,” sussurrò.

Hannibal gli sorrise, si abbassò a leccarlo dalla base alla punta, e lo prese in bocca. Sentì Will imprecare e si divertì a stuzzicarlo coi denti giusto per sentirlo imprecare ancora, poi lo succhiò forte e rapido privandolo della voce per ulteriori commenti.

Rimasero in sottofondo solo dei soffocati mormorii che si trasformarono via via in lamenti sofferenti fino a che Hannibal non lo portò all’agognata conclusione; le mani di Will cercarono le sue e lo strinsero in modo convulso mentre invocava il suo nome scosso dai sussulti.

Si godette lo spettacolo di Will portato al piacere dalla sua bocca, a quanto pareva in modi molto diversi tra loro, tutti ugualmente apprezzati.

Il suo Will era irriverente, testardo e dispettoso. Ma quando si smetteva di scherzare questo suo modo di tacere e prendersi quello che gli veniva offerto era da togliere il fiato. Meraviglioso.

Hannibal cercò il suo sguardo. Will glielo concesse dopo qualche secondo e qualche altro lungo sospiro per ritornare alla calma.

Will lo guardò, alzò una mano e, sorridendo, schioccò le dita.    


End file.
